Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon
by atlan2007
Summary: Piper and Leo hope for a nice romantic honeymoon. Unfortunately a warlock's curse will ensure trouble from cultists, ghosts and more! Crossover with the UK Avengers in the first part.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Set in season 3 two stories before Charmed Heroines.

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon part 1

Disclaimer:All Charmed characters are the property of the WB. Other non original characters are the property of their respective owners. I am making no profit this story is for entertainment only. 7th of my Charmed stories.

The recent past at an unknown location a group of minor warlocks are meeting. The leader outlines his plan, "As you all know we will not attack the Halliwell sisters openly as that usually has fatal results! Our attempts to cast death spells against them have failed as well due to their greater magic. But I have a plan. Last week the middle sister Piper was married to her Whitelighter and left on her honeymoon, this gives us an opportunity. We will cast a spell just on her. Away from her sisters she will be more vulnerable and we will cast a lesser spell. Instead of a death spell we will cast one to attract danger and peril to her from others with the same inclinations as us. Crazed cultists, lesser supernatural beings and other loonies will all find Piper their ideal victim and be drawn to her! While her sisters are in mourning then we will strike and take their powers and their lives!"

Honolulu the next day, Piper and Leo showered and dressed hurriedly as they had only been able to get reservations for a week. "We should have got up sooner!" Piper said and Leo answered, "You weren't complaining about staying in bed earlier!" Piper blushed and smiled. Their checkout complete Leo orbed first their luggage and then Piper to their next destination.

Seconds after they left 6 cultists arrived and moaned, "She's gone! Who will we sacrifice to the volcano god now?"

The newlyweds arrived at a resort built in an old English castle. Shortly after they checked in a worker made a call "I am sure when you see her you will agree she will be a perfect offering for our mistress!"

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon part2

Elaine the cultist admitted her confederates to the castle and said,"I have given Lord Steed a sleeping tonic and most of the staff is helping other guests. We just need to take care of the night hostess Tracy."

In their room Piper purred contentedly as she laid her head against Leo's bare chest. Clad only in a short filmy red nightgown Piper lounged in the disheveled bed until she realized, "Eek! Look at the time!"

Leo came awake and said "What's wrong?"

From the closet Piper answered, "Remember that nice old man Lord Steed invited us to dinner tonight. It would be rude to

refuse, it is his castle after all!" Climbing out of bed Leo smiled and thought, 'Oh my little hyper Piper don't ever change!'

"Tracy come here please." Elaine called from the kitchen door. Tracy(this is Tracy Ryan the last Nancy Drew actress for those who saw the series) a pretty little brunette in a short blue dress and matching heels stepped through the door into the

kitchen and was grabbed from behind!

A short time later Leo walked with his arm around Piper's waist and thought, 'I really like seeing her dark brown hair with that short black dress and black high heels. I am such a lucky man!'

Noticing his smile Piper asked "What are you thinking about?" Leo told her and she blushed happily. So taken were they with each other that neither heard, "mmmmph!" Tracy had been bound at the wrists and ankles and then had a rope tied between those bonds forcing her to squirm helplessly on her stomach! A sponge had been inserted in her mouth and covered with duct tape. From the kitchen closet she was imprisoned in Tracy screamed for help, "Mmmmph!" but the newlyweds didn't even notice!

"It's too bad Lord Steed couldn't make it, that was a wonderful meal." Leo said smiling. Piper nodded in agreement but had to stifle a yawn. Noticing this Elaine thought 'The drugs appear to be working on her but not him! Time for plan B!'

She left and came back a few minutes later and said, "Mr Wyatt! Help! there has been an intruder!" Always ready to help Leo went after her with an increasingly groggy Piper following. They found in the kitchen a closet door open and Tracy screaming, "MMMMMMMPH!!" No sooner had Leo gone to help the poor girl than he was attacked!

Despite the 4 to 1 odds and being unarmed Leo held his own for a moment, which was long enough for Piper to start freezing some of them! 'If I wasn't so sleepy I could have gotten them all by now!' Piper thought and then as her hands were grabbed and pulled behind her back yelped, "Eek! Leo help!" Drugged and surprised Piper couldn't free herself from Elaine's grip

and could only watch as 3 additional cultists came in and attacked Leo with daggers and maces! Staggering in at the ruckus the elderly Lord Steed ran one of the cultists through with his sword cane! Piper's hopes rose, 'Maybe we can win after all!' But were soon dashed as one of the first men she froze came unfrozen and bashed Leo in the head with a mace! "LEO NO!"

Piper cried as her husband went down joined by the venerable Lord Steed as he received a dagger between his ribs! As her consciousness at last fled and she succumbed to the drugged food Piper saw Leo reach for her only to be brutally clubbed down! As Piper was carried away the brutalized Leo said "Piper.." and Lord Steed said, "Mrs Peel you're needed!"

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon part3

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of John Steed either.

'What a way to go,in the kitchen of my own castle!' Lord John Steed thought as he clamped his hand to the dagger wound and tried to stop the bleeding. Steed didn't know how long he had lain there beside the beaten and stabbed Leo when an old man

with a white beard and piercing grey eyes walked in. The old man examined Leo and somehow knew that the Whitelighter was slowly recovering. He then turned to Steed and said, "My liege would have gladly had one such as yourself in his service John Steed so I will make you an offer. You may live five more years or 5 more hours!"

Piper came to in the back of a van, she tried to move and realized, 'I'm trussed up like a lamb for the slaughter! Oh! I hope Leo is all right!' Piper examined her situation, she was tied up with her wrists and ankles crossed and tied. More ropes bound her arms to her body above and below her breasts and around her stomach. Finally her knees were bound securely together. Elaine and 2 men were in the back of the van with her. Elaine noticed that Piper had awoken and smirked, "Well not only did we get an offering for the mistress but by your display at the castle a full fledged witch to boot! She will be pleased!" Piper glared furiously and the woman continued, "And we even killed that ugh, hero John Steed as a bonus!"

"You Bitch! He was almost 80 years old! Cowards! And what you did to Leo!" Outraged, Piper could hold her tongue no longer. Elaine responded in typical evildoer fashion, while one of her men held Piper's nose closed Elaine stuffed a large sponge

in Piper's mouth! Producing a roll of red duct tape she then applied strips of it liberally to make sure the gag stayed in! "MMMMMPH!!" Piper angrily complained but Elaine just smirked. She then said, "Well witch those were your last words! You die at midnight!"

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon part4

As Leo began to regain consciousness he heard, A female voice"Thank you so much for untying me! But where's Lord Steed?"

A rather suave gentleman replied "He has been attended to my dear. Now please go and call the bobbies will you?" As she left the kitchen Leo saw a handsome black haired man apparently in his early 30's. He wore an out of style suit, a bowler hat

and carried an umbrella. Bending over Leo he said with a knowing smile, "You should be dead Mr Wyatt! But since you aren't do you have some special way of tracking your missing wife?"

Feeling his broken ribs and multiple stab wounds Leo realized, 'I am in no shape to orb right now. I have no choice but to admit this and accept his help!' So Leo said, "I have a feeling which way they are taking her." With a smile the man helped

Leo out of the castle and to his car. As they left in the direction Leo indicated Leo asked, "Are you related to Lord Steed, Mr ?" With a secretive smile the man said, "You could say that and call me John!"

A tightly trussed and totally ticked off Piper squirmed and objected, "MMMPH!!" as Elaine gloatingly petted her like a prize poodle! She gloated "By delivering you a real witch, I will become the power in our blessed order! Once your death brings her life I will be her high priestess!" "Mmph?" Piper questioned hoping her gag would be removed. When it wasn't she wondered, 'My death brings life? To what??'

"Keep in this direction." Leo said.

Seeing the worry on his face John said, "Keep your chin up! I know how you feel!"

Turning to him Leo asked, "What was her name?"

With a wistful smile his companion replied, "Emma."

"Good news dearie!" Elaine taunted Piper who thought, 'Good news? Maybe for you!' Pointing to one of her fellows cultists Elaine said "Jarvis just confirmed that our associates will have everything ready when we arrive! No long wait!" Closing her eyes and shaking her head Piper thought, 'Just wonderful! Leo! If you can hear me I need help!!'

Leo jerked and said "Piper! I think I know where they are taking her! She is trying to be brave but is so scared!"

The van came to a stop and Piper was carried out. She recognized the famous English site as Elaine began to speak. "Welcome to Stonehenge witch! And behold your fate!" Piper saw and thought, 'Oh no! I saw this in a movie Phoebe rented!' Before Piper was a large hollow wooden effigy called a wicker man. 'They stick the victim inside and set it on fire!' With that they started to carry Piper towards it! She struggled like a wildcat and screamed through her gag, "MMMMMMMMPH!!...

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon part5a

"MMMMMMMPH!!" Piper screamed as the cultists manhandled her into the wicker man! Even bound and gagged she managed to kick one of them in the chin as they shoved her in! As her high heels drew blood the scum decided to just lock her in as she was(sitting on the Wicker man where it split to form it's legs)rather than untie her legs and force then into the wicker legs. 'That will buy me a minute or so of extra time before the flames reach me!' Piper thought as the cultists lit the wood beneath the wicker man and began chanting. Piper desperate for help began screaming, "MMMMMMMMMPH!!"

Wham! And her cries were answered! The cultist standing guard went flying through the air! He was followed(on the ground)by the cause of his flight, Steed's onrushing Bently! The car clipped another of the scattering cultists as it came to a stop and Steed said, "Dreadfully sorry about that old chap!" as he clocked another cultist with his door and continued, "I believe you already know my golfing partner Mr Wyatt!" His golfing parter Leo was wielding one of Steed's golf clubs and began desperately putting towards Piper! Piper saw this and thought 'I'm saved! This wasn't even close!' Just then a voice

challenged...

"WHO DARES!! Who would steal the sacrifice of Morgan Le Faye!" Seeing the ghost Piper & Leo realized what this was all about! "Piper's death..." Leo began and Piper finished thinking, 'will let her live again!' "FORE!" Leo clobbered another cultist and nearing Piper said, "Your followers are beaten and you can't stop us! You are only a ghost now!"

Striking down the last man with his umbrella Steed said, "He's right you know!"

Morgan was taken aback but just then Elaine said, "NO! Mistress take us! Our lives for you!" Freely given the cultists all died for their mistress! And as the life flowed from their bodies Morgan Le Faye glowed with new power! Power which she put to use!

Bolt after bolt of energy was fired by the evil sorceress pinning down our heroes! Meanwhile in the Wicker Man Piper

drew her legs to her chest and sweated as the heat grew and the flames rose!

Suddenly the old man from the castle strode forth and said, "HOLD!"

Morgan paused and smirked saying, "You are too late Merlin! With the power I have now I can hold you off until she burns and then I live again more powerful than ever!"

With a knowing grin Merlin replied, "A heroic ghost can still strike you down!"

She laughed, "I have this place warded no hero's ghost can come here tonight!"

Merlin stalled for a few more seconds and said, "Ah Morgan, with magic precision is everything! What of a heroine?" As Merlin's speech and spell of summoning were completed behind Morgan something appeared!

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon part5b

WHAM! A tall brown haired woman in leather kicked Morgan in the back of her ghostly head! Leo immediately dashed to the Wicker man and Steed rose and smiled in wonder saying, "Emma? Here?" Mrs Peel's ghost smiled at Steed and proceeded to begin give Morgan Le Faye a well deserved pummeling!

"MMMMPH!!" Piper screamed in encouragement and thought, 'Hurry Up! I am about to burn!!' Leo exhibited hysterical strength and ripped the door open! He snatched Piper out just before she caught on fire!

With Morgan defeated and Piper freed, Merlin had Piper join him in a long spell which ended "Morgan Le Faye Now and forever dwell in the pits of Hell!" Then as Leo comforted Piper after her ordeal Merlin turned to Steed and said, "Well John Steed you chose 5 hours of youth and one last battle to save a life and perhaps England, over 5 more years of life. A noble and worthy choice but your time is up!" As Merlin finished Steed returned to his true age and fell to the ground dead!

Piper and Leo rushed to his side and she started to weep when another ghost appeared! Just outside of Stonehenge a young John Steed appeared with Mrs Peel. He smiled and doffing his hat took Emma's arm and together they walked away into the sky! "Oh!" Piper said her tears drying and turning she continued, "Merlin you knew, You're gone!" And so he was!

"What do we do now?" Piper asked and Leo answered, "Paris like we planned?" Piper smiled and nodded saying, Prue and Phoebe will never believe this!"With that they orbed away.

(not the end! this peril is over but the honeymoon and the spell are not!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review.

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt6

The first day in Paris had gone perfectly for Piper and Leo. And the second was going well too. They had just had a nice dinner at a small cafe on the outskirts of Paris. Piper had wanted to arrive like a normal couple so they were walking back to a rented car. They didn't know they were being watched!

In a black van a man said "That's them let's go!"

Piper at Phoebe's suggestion had borrowed her black leather miniskirt for the honeymoon. With her red blouse and red strap on high heels the outfit devastated Leo. He never saw the van coming!

WHAM!! The van slammed into Leo tearing his hand from Piper's and sending him flying down the street! "LEO!" Piper screamed and rushed after and as it stopped past the van!

Crying she knelt by Leo and turned him over. He was quite unconscious! 'If he wasn't a Whitelighter he might have been killed!' Piper thought and continued 'Those idiots! OH!' "MMMMMPH!" Suddenly Piper cried out as a damp sickly sweet smelling cloth was clamped over her mouth and nose! Strong hands grabbed and held her arms as well! Just before she went under she thought, 'Chloroformmmmm...'

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt7

Leo laid unconscious on the ground in a small village just outside Paris. The few villagers who had been around for Piper's abduction scurried away in fear. No one helped the fallen man.

Sometime later Piper awoke. She found herself in a small windowless room with a slovenly and somewhat strange looking cultist watching her half heartedly. "Mmph?" Piper moaned and examined her bonds thinking, 'Hands tied in front and tape over my mouth? Hey I can get free!' She then reached up and pulled the single strip of tape off of her mouth. The cultist sat and said, "You can't do that!"

Lifting an eyebrow Piper said "Because??"

He stammered in reply "The women on television never do that!"

Snickering Piper replied, "Well unlike them I have a brain! Oh and this too!" (FREEZE) Piper smirked at the now statuesque cultist and attacked the knots on her wrist ropes with her teeth!

Elsewhere, the cults leader Jacque Amon learned, "You had who secure the prisoner? He has never done that before." His subordinate a slightly odd looking man reassured him, "How much trouble can one little woman cause, She will be paralyzed with fear!"

Tossing the rope on the floor Piper proceeded to topple the still frozen guard from his chair and picked it up and held it overhead. She said, "Just about" the cultist moved and WHAM! "Now!" Piper finished as she broke the chair over his back! Opening the door with a smile Piper began attempting to find her way out and to freedom!

"You did what??" Amon growled, and his minion replied nervously, "I told him that she would only require some light binding, fear will do the rest, ACK!" "You fool! You should treat every prisoner as if they have the will and means to escape!" Amon said as he throttled his minion! Tossing him aside he went to check on Piper himself.

Piper met some cultists (FREEZE) Wham! (FREEZE) Wham! Striding down the hallway she thought, 'The old freeze and kick them in the balls routine works every time!'

Rushing to Piper's room Jacque Amon found her gone and her jailer unconscious. Fortunately a trail of moaning cultists told him where to look for Piper.

Piper made it to and opened the front door and "EEEEK!!" fell backwards as a trio of King cobras denied her exit! The cobras rose to strike and ...

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt8

Piper froze the cobras just inches from her tender flesh! Piper slid away from the snakes and got to her feet, just as someone grabbed her from behind!

Leo finally woke up and staggered to the rental car. He thought 'I can feel where Piper is but there is some magical evil there as well! Maybe one of Natalie's(Leo's now dead colleague from the episode "Blinded by the Whitelighter") charges can help me.' As he drove off he continued,'Anyway the drive there will give me time to continue recovering.'

"Mmph!" Piper complained and thought, 'I am not a study aid!' The reason for Piper's complaints were the following. She was on a stage in a large room with the cult's leader. His followers were watching, except for the two dead ones! Piper's guard and Jacque Amon's former assistant were both hanging from hooks on the wall! Examples had been made! To Piper's chagrin Amon was using her to instruct his minions in the proper securing of sacrificial victims! The fiend had already tied Piper's wrists behind her back, her ankles and above and below her knees. He had also taken great relish in stuffing her mouth with cloth and tying it there with a white scarf and still he continued!

A man answered his door and Leo said, "I am a friend of Natalie's and I need to talk to you." The man ushered Leo into his home.

"MMMPH!!" Piper objected yet again but her captor only laughed and continued his lecture, "As you see after binding the victims elbows as closely as they will go together, escape is nearly impossible!" Feeling the ropes on her elbows Piper glanced over her shoulder and thought, 'What do you mean nearly? An escape artist I am not!' The villian continued, "To make her escape impossible you must secure her arms to her body. This is best done by tying ropes above and below her breasts, like so!" As he completed her binding Piper leveled a hate filled glare at him but he just smirked!

Natalie's charge rejected Leo's plea, "My power is too weak to help you. I must ask you to leave, my family is through with magic!" His hopes dashed Leo went back to the car and headed out alone or so he thought! In the dark he didn't notice someone was now in the back of the car crouching down to avoid discovery!

Jacque Amon stroked Piper's long dark hair and said, "Now that you are properly secured my dear, we can discuss the manner of your death!"

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt9

Jacque Amon informed Piper, "My cult wishes to bring the great serpent god Set back to Earth. Your death will help our unholy cause bring death and destruction to all humanity!" "Mmph?" Piper yelped and thought, 'I just hope he is crazy! If what he says is true more than just my life is at stake! My death and my magic might hasten his plans more than he thinks!'

Leo arrived on a hill overlooking the cults compound. As he headed cautiously forward he heard a car door shut behind him! Whirling around he confronted...

Piper was being carried over Jacque Amon's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and wondered, 'Serpent god cult? These people look funny except for the leader, I wonder if?' Raising her head she saw one of the cultists lick his lips, with a forked tongue! "MMMMMPH!!" Piper's scream echoed throughout the building!

A scrawny 14 year old boy with a bad leg faced Leo. "I'm Rene, I overheard your talk with father and I came to help you!"

Kneeling by the boy Leo put his hand on his shoulder and said, "That is very brave of you Rene, but I can't let you risk your life! Stay here!"

Leo then turned and walked away as Rene said, "But I have a really neat power! I can help!"

Piper was carried downstairs to an large underground chamber. Jacque put her in the middle of the room and as he checked her bonds he said, "When that gate opens(points to a 10' tall metal gate in the wall about 20' away) the avatar of Set will grace you with an audience!" "MMMPH!!" Piper didn't like that idea at all and began struggling furiously!

Three king cobras tried to bar Leo's path but he threw a ball of intense light at them! Their eyes having been dilated by the darkness the snakes were blinded and Leo got past them. However he didn't realize he had ...

"Set off the alarm on the front door master!" A flunky told Amon who replied, "Well don't just stand there go kill him!" His new adjutant queried the villain on how he knew it was a he and Amon replied, "A family tradition! For millennia Amon's have been working the black arts and serving Set and always some cursed hero type shows up to meddle in our affairs! We just want to gain ultimate power! If that is at the expense of destroying the human race, well is that so much to ask?"

Leo saw the cultists now in their true serpentine forms charging him and quickly lost count of their numbers as he thought, 'If only this building's magic didn't keep me from orbing directly to Piper! I could really use some help about now!'

Hobbling to the door Rene saw this and thought, 'Just a kid huh! I'll show him!' The boy took a paperback book out of his pocket and began shouting! Leo as he was tackled by the wave of serpent men heard Rene shout, "DRUSS, DRUSS, DRUSS!" Strangeenergies began to crackle about the boy and ...

The gate slid open and through it came a king cobra except for the fact that, "MMMPH!!" Piper yelped and began pushing herself back across the floor with her heels as she thought 'Cobras don't get that big! No normal snake gets that big!' As the enormous snake slid slowly into the room it opened jaws wide enough to swallow Piper whole! Piper scooted away as fast she could in her many bonds but the snake got closer and closer...

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt10

The giant cobra slowly approached and Piper frantically slid away as it it came ever closer...

Meanwhile before Leo's eyes Rene grew! As energy crackled between him and his book the boy's muscles swelled to herculean proportions and he became over 7' tall! The boy was gone, now there stood a black bearded grizzled warrior in blacker leather armor and hold an enormous two headed battle axe! Striding forward he said, "Time to die!" And charged screaming "SNAGA!"

Bump! Piper propelled herself into the wall! As the cobra closed in she thought, 'No more room to go! Leo help!' "MMMMMMMMMMPH!!" Piper's scream resounded throughout the compound!

Leo was just thinking, 'The ability to change yourself into a character from a book! That is a good power though it is limited to the actual power of the witch involved, Rene seems to have plenty!' Then he heard Piper's scream! Seeing Rene wreak havoc with his battle axe Leo shouted, "I am going after Piper!" Rene nodded and kept on hacking!

Jacque Amon watched the carnage in horror! He didn't even notice Leo dash past him as he thought, 'Another musclebound hero? My family is cursed!' His nerve failing him the villain decided, 'Time to flee!' Unfortunately his serpentmen took note of Jacque's cowardice and routed! His heart hammering Jacque didn't notice heavy footsteps running after him!

With nowhere to go, helpless in her bonds Piper saw the giant cobra prepare to devour her and let a out a final muffled cry for help, "MMMMMMMMMPH!!"

WHAM! Her cry was answered as Leo tackled the giant snake! Landing just behind it's head his weight slammed it into the ground! Then as Piper watched in dismay the snake began attempting to shake Leo off! 'If only my hands weren't tied behind my back I could freeze that monster!' Piper thought and then realized, 'That won't matter if the snake is behind me!' Then as Leo rode the bucking snake Piper began to turn over onto her stomach.

Jacque Amon felt a tapping on his shoulder as he was unlocking his secret exit. Turning in anger he began, "Not" WHAM! A massive fist ended that conversation and Rene slung the koed villian over his shoulder.

Leo was thrown from the cobra's back and hit the wall! The angry cobra turned towards him and froze! Turning Leo saw Piper still bound and gagged but cleverly she had turned around and kneeling had frozen the monster now behind her! Rushingover Leo scooped her up and said , "Brilliant thinking Piper! You are as smart as you are lovely!" Piper blushed as Leo carried her up the stairs but she then saw, 'The snake unfroze early!' "MMMMMMPH!!"

Warned by this Leo turned and saw the snake with it's huge maw open! Just then he heard a familiar voice from behind him say, "Duck!" Leo did and a body flew over his head and into the monsters mouth!

The creature swallowed Jacque Amon in a single gulp! Now fed it went slithering away to digest it's meal!

Leo relaxed for a second and then realized, "Having a monster of this god swallow his pet sorcerer could cause a power feedback! We had better get out of here!"

KABLOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! A massive explosion destroyed the compound and all evidence of the dark goings on there! Winded Leo set Piper down on the hill and removed her gag. They began kissing passionately.

Earlier in San Francisco Phoebe had touched some of Piper's dirty clothes and had a premonition of this. Now she told Prue, "I had a vision of Piper & Leo kissing."

"So?" Prue replied. "Piper was all tied up!" Phoebe continued.

Prue smirked "Ooh! And Piper said she would never do anything kinky! I am never going to let her live this down!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review and I hope the finale meets with your approval.

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt11

Day 11 of Piper's honeymoon had been wonderful in Venice and day 12 was coming to an end in Rome. Lying on the bed while Leo showered, Piper checked the news for the first time in nearly two weeks. "EEEEK! LEO!" Leo heard Piper yell and wrapping a towel around him rushed into the room!

Seeing Piper agitated but unharmed Leo asked, "What?"

Piper nervously said "Look!" and made a gesture in the general direction of the TV. "Very nice!" Leo said as he did look at Piper in her short blue nightgown until, WHAP! Piper slapped his wrist and said, "Look at the story on TV not at me!"

Leo reluctantly complied and discovered, "Interpol busted murderous cults in Venice yesterday and Rome today. So you think?" Leo started and Piper finished, "That they were after me! Just like the first two cults! "

Leo tried to calm Piper by pointing out that the cults had been caught but hyper Piper was having none of it! They considered going home to San Francisco two days early but instead decided to find a cult free place.

Using a crystal and a map of Europe Piper cast a spell to find a safe haven. The crystal started to swing between Germany and Romania before sharply pointing and landing in the latter! "Ok! We can find some secluded cabin or lodge or something for a couple of days." Piper concluded with a smile.

Elsewhere the head of the warlock coven learned from a minon, "The newlywed witch is still alive but the spell is still working on her! She cast a spell to lead her from danger but it won't work out quite like she thought!"

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt12

Day 13 a ski lodge in Romania, an old man speaks into a phone, "She looks like just what the master desires! For this week anyway!"

Out on the ski slopes it was nearly dark but Piper was not through yet. "Piper it is almost dark. We need to get back to the

lodge." Leo said but Piper responded negatively. "Since we got up late again I haven't had enough skiing today. One more time then we go back I promise!" Before Leo could reply Piper pushed off and started rapidly down slope. Leo only an average skier at at best followed somewhat clumsily.

Observing this through binoculars the old man ordered, "Take the woman, kill the man! Now!"

At the bottom of the slope Piper went to the ski lift which wasn't working. 'That's strange.' She thought until she noticed several men doing a poor job of sneaking up on her! When they saw her notice them they charged! FREEZE! And were promptly frozen by the little witch! Piper smiled in satisfaction until she heard noises from up the slope! Turning she saw ...

Leo being mauled by wolves! Caught by surprise as he followed Piper and unsteady on his skis Leo was badly hurt! One of the wolves had it's jaws locked on the Whitelighter's throat and was tumbling down the slope doing more damage by the second! The rest of the pack followed rapidly behind!

"EEK! LEO!" Piper cried and froze the wolves! Rushing up to the aid of her mangled husband she sensed, 'These wolves aren't acting natural to ambush a man on a ski slope! I need a spell to get rid of them!' Thinking quickly Piper chanted:

"CREATURES OF MAGIC

SPAWN OF HELL

BY THE MAGIC OF MY LINE

YOUR CURSE I DISPELL!!"

With that the wolves all turned into naked men! "Oh! Werewolves do exist!" Piper exclaimed and began dragging Leo away from them. 'Good thing Leo is immortal or he would be dead again! Hey! I saved him this time!' Piper thought just before ...

A hand clamped a drugged cloth over her nose and mouth! "MMMMPH!!" Piper screamed for help as her arms were also seized and held! As consciousness faded she thought, 'I forgot about the men unfreezing! It wore offfff...'

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt13

Leo's bloodied body bounced several times after being tossed from the top of the mountaintop ski slope! Hurriedly bundling Piper in a large rolled up rug the men stashed her in a panel truck and drove away!. The naked former werewolves chased the truck piteously crying for it to stop! Chuckling the men drove on and one said, "Without their powers they are no use to the master anyway!"

About 30 minutes later a badly mangled Leo awoke. 'Ugh! Piper is heading east. I need to follow while I recover! Maybe I can get a vehicle back at the lodge. I can manage some short orbing, I think!' Pulling himself together he orbs back to the lodge and goes to visit the manager. Just outside the manager office he hears something interesting.

Piper woke up and found herself, 'Bound, gagged and rolled up in a rug! Grrr! But these ropes don't seem as well tied as some others I experienced lately! Maybe I can get some slack.' With that Piper began to silently struggle against the rope binding her wrists behind her back.

"Yes, tell the master that they have the girl but there have been complications. Well all of the werewolves seem to be normal now and have frostbite in ahem embarrassing places!" Leo waited for the manager to finish his conversation and then waited outside. As the wicked old man emerged Leo grabbed him in a choke hold! In the most menacing voice he could muster Leo threatened "A friend of mine taught me this choke hold and a lot more! Tell me where to find my wife or you are a dead man!"

Over an hour had passed since Piper awakened before she reached her destination. She was taken inside and her rug unrolled. The smirking men were amused at the helplessly bound and gagged woman until, FREEZE! Piper froze them all and as she untied her ankles thought, 'Got my hands free just in time! These creeps don't know how to run a kidnapping thank goodness! About time I ran into some amateur abductors! The pros use too much rope!' Her ankles free Piper untied her gag and picked up a heavy brass candlestick. 'If I intend to leave this castle these creeps need a nap!"

Elsewhere Leo on a motorcycle "borrowed" from the lodge is racing toward the castle. 'I have to get my strength back!' He thought, 'Piper is in terrible danger!'

THUNK! Piper dropped the candlestick after finishing putting the thugs to sleep! "Very good my dear!" A voice said from behind her! Piper whirled and confronted a tall dark man! 'Got to freeze him but his eyes, his eyes...' Piper thought but couldn't make herself move and soon under his gaze she thought nothing at all!

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt14

'Piper's still alive I can feel it!' Leo thought as he sped through the night. 'I just hope I am strong enough to do something when I get there!'

Servants had removed the battered thugs and brought some things in. The tall dark man handed them to Piper and said, "Make yourself presentable for dinner my sweet!" Piper replied in a flat tone of voice, "Yes master." and began changing her clothes right there!

Leo continued onward, 'Piper's still alive but she isn't thinking at all and she's awake! I have never experienced this before! Must hurry!'

Sometime later Piper finished what she would have known to be a fine meal. If that is she was capable of independent thought right then! "The steak is good for your blood my dear." The count said. Piper actually replied "Steak? Leo loves steak. Leo?" 'Heh? She is throwing off my mesmerism! Better make ready for my dinner!' He thought and said "Come over here my dear." Piper still with a confused look on her face complied.

'About 10 more miles! Then I must find the strength to do what must be done! Hang on Piper!' Leo thought and sped

onward!

The count led Piper into an elegant sitting room. He smiled as he saw her in the garments he had provided. She was wearing a dark purple low cut evening gown with a slit up the front to nearly her thighs. Matching heels, opera gloves up to her elbows, and a necklace with a golden charm made her even more stunning than normal. As he tied her hands behind her back the count thought, 'I love a well presented meal!' Binding her elbows together and to her body he continued, 'Must toy with her for a while, fear adds flavor!'His hands lingered on her legs as he tied her knees and ankles and he debated keeping Piper. However as he ordered her to open her mouth he decided not to. As he stuffed her mouth with cloth and tied it in place he thought, 'Trying to turn her might be overreaching myself. Err, lets make that gag a little neater!' So thinking he took a light green ribbon and tied it over Piper's already gagged mouth and then snapped his fingers.

Dropping the motorcycle to the ground Leo warily approached the castle and thought, 'Hang in there just a little longer Piper!'

Piper came to and found herself 'Bound and gagged by a pro this time and who is this guy?' She got her answer when the count spoke, "Welcome to Castle Dracula my dear! I am so glad that you could join me for dinner!"

Piper's response, "MMMMMMMMMPH!!" 'Leooooooooo!'

Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon pt15

Sensing, 'Piper's calling me!' Leo abandoned stealth and orbed into Castle Dracula! He startled a servant who cried, "INTRUD" WHAM! Before Leo punched him out! As the servant dropped Leo thought fast! 'Dracula's minions will all be coming now, I need, yes a bucket!'

Meanwhile Count Dracula played with his food! He rested his evil hands on Piper bound knees and ran his vile tongue over her neck! Piper recoiled from his touch and screamed through her gag yet again! "MMMMMMMPH!!"

Leo heard Piper's scream echoing through the castle just as 3 women approached him. Licking their fangs they taunted Leo asking, "What do you think you are going to do with that?" In a hurry Leo didn't bother to explain that he had used one of his lesser known powers to fill the bucket with water. But as he threw it upon them, SPLASH! "AAAAAAAAAARGH!!" They discovered to their dismay that due to what Leo was it wasn't just water but HOLY WATER! As the vampiresses died Leo thought, 'That has got to smart!' And he with that he orbed to Piper!

Piper saw Leo orb in and unfortunately stopped screaming! Unfortunately since noticing this Dracula turned and WHAM! slapped Leo to the floor! Leaping upon the downed Whitelighter Dracula began trying to remove Leo's head! And using only his hands! The fiend said "I have ways of dealing with even your kind!" However Leo had enough presence of mind to grab the count with both hands and "WHAT!" Dracula exclaimed as the two both orbed away! "MMMph?" Piper exclaimed and worried, 'Leo is no match for that monster! Where did they go?'

On a beach on the other side of the world from Castle Dracula the two materialized to a bright sunny day! The count didn't take things well! "AAAAAAAAAARGH!" he cried out in pain and tried to find shelter which wasn't there! He burned to ashes just short of an elderly couple enjoying their California vacation. They looked at Dracula's ashes and then at Leo who smiled, gestured at the ashes and said, "See what happens when you forget your sun block!" Leaving them gaping, Leo dashed behind a pier and orbed back to his captive wife!

Orbing back in Leo said "I took care of him..." And collapsed from exhaustion!

"And so," Piper concluded "Leo recovered a few hours later and untied me. Since the count didn't need his castle anynore we rested there the last day and came back here. I decided to keep the gown and accessories, I certainly deserved it!"

Prue & Phoebe looked at Piper and Leo and then at each other and Prue said. "So we can either believe that on the second week of your honeymoon you met, Morgan Le Faye, a serpentman cult and Count Dracula,"

"And don't forget Merlin!" Phoebe chimed in with a skeptical smirk!

Prue then continued, "Or we can think that Phoebe's vision means this ridiculous story is just covering up for your little games with Leo! Sweet innocent Piper or kinky little Piper? What do you think Phebes?"

Snickering Phoebe replied, "I think we know what to get Piper for her birthday now! Naughty naughty Piper!"

Piper's jaw drops and her face turns red as her sisters walk away laughing! She chases after them saying, "But it's the truth!"

The End!


End file.
